In this case plastic parisons which have been heated in the usual way are delivered to a blow molding device, such as in particular a stretch blow molding machine, and can be expanded thereby to form plastic containers.
These blow molding machines usually have a plurality of blow stations which in turn are equipped with blow mold, in the interior of which the plastic parisons are transformed by the application of compressed air to form the plastic containers and in particular plastic bottles. However, when such devices are in operation it is often necessary to replace the blow molding devices. This may be necessary for example if it is intended to change over from a specific container type to another container type or container shape.
In this case in the known art this changeover is a relatively complex process, since the blow mold must be replaced at each of the individual transforming stations. In the known art this takes place in the usual way using tools, such as for example screwdrivers and the like.
DE 10 2010 048 720 A1 describes a base mold which can be quickly assembled with the additional assistance of a holding force. In this case release of the base part of the blow mold from a support can be achieved here by a rotary movement of a locking element.
EP 1 299 223 B1 describes a system for blow molding containers. In this system a manual lever is used to release the base part. However, automated release of the base part is hindered by this manual lever.
In some blow molding devices it is necessary or advantageous within the context of the production process for the walls thereof to be temperature-controlled, for example cooled. For this purpose the corresponding blow molding devices or the side parts thereof or the base parts thereof have temperature control channels within which a temperature control medium can flow. These temperature control channels are connected to a coolant supply, for example to a water supply, and thus in working operation the temperature control can be achieved or maintained.